


message me your heart

by charloteh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Twitter Fic, chat fic, just for laughs and a good time, memes heh, relationship tags will be added as we progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charloteh/pseuds/charloteh
Summary: Simply put, Sana can't deal with how cute girls are, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are pulling pranks(poorly) and Jihyo is just trying to keep everything together.Alternatively, Sana meets a cute girl and how everything else falls into place around them.Chat + Twitter fic!





	1. cute girl(s) oh no

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written anything in a long time, I've never really been into chatfics till I read one that had me doubling over in laughter and it was overall fun and nice to read! So I decided to write a chat + twitter one for Twice! It's written in an informal manner so it's more casual and easy to read! 
> 
> Inspired by a pristin fic I read here on AO3

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

oh my god help me

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

i’m gay

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs 

@cutesana water is wet what's new

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@imnabongs @momoring your gf is being rude to me :(((

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs 

@cutesana @momoring it wasn't even rude!! 

 

**dogs are love!!** @momoring 

@cutesana @imnabongs can't help you with that she's born like that 

 

**dogs are love!!** @momoring 

@cutesana @imnabongs BUTTTT I can help you with your gay crisis 

 

 

- 

 

 

** bff**

momo: sooooo what's up gaybie 

sana: gaybie? 

momo: bestie + gay

sana: ohhhh  

sana: well, I saw a cute girl  

momo: sana you say that every day 

momo: about like every girl you see 

sana: it's not my fault girls are beautiful!!  

momo: you messaged me yesterday because you saw a cute girl  

momo: with like 6 pics

momo: it was mina

momo: we've known mina for like 12840457368 years 

sana: she's pretty! 

momo: I know she's pretty!! 

momo: but we've already known her for so long and sigh you get my point

sana: okay okay but this girl has like 

sana: the most beautiful smile ever 

momo: you said that about nayeon like last week

sana: okay yes but I swear this girl's smile could blind you if you stand too close

sana: it's that bRIGHT

momo: wow 

momo: so did you talk to her?  

sana: I wanted to but she was with other friends so I chickened out... 

momo: well you better hope you see her again 

momo: but knowing you, you'll probably text me about another cute girl tomorrow heh 

sana: hey!!

sana: that is not true!

momo: .

sana: ...okay it's a little true 

 

-

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

hoping that I'll somehow run into her again!! 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

pray for me please 

 

**dogs are love!!** @momoring

@cutesana oh great gay gods please bless her 

 

**mom** @godhyo 

@momoring @cutesana you called? 

 

**dogs are love!!** @momoring 

@cutesana @godhyo oUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

@momoring @godhyo REJOICE!! 

 

**me nah** @myoui_mina 

why do I follow you guys 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this hehe if you have any suggestions or questions, drop a comment! I'm unsure of what other ships to put in so if you guys have any ships you'd like to see, drop a comment too! Thanks for reading!


	2. too much everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon proves her immaturity, momo misreads a grocery list and sana has another crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew, I'm back again! How quick, right? This chapter is longer than the first, hope you like it!

 

 

**cutie pie**

sana: hi tzuyu! **  
**

sana: how have you been

_Read at 10:24am_

sana: tzuyu reply meee

_Read at 11:50am_

sana: come onn

sana: pleaseee

_Read at 12:00pm_

sana: chou tzuyu

sana: I know you've read my messages 

tzuyu: I'm at school unnie

sana: I saw you on twitter

tzuyu: ..fine

tzuyu: what do you want

sana: wanna hang out later? I haven't seen you in forever!!

tzuyu: I saw you last thursday 

tzuyu: it's tuesday.

sana: 4 days too long!!

tzuyu: fine 

tzuyu: come over later 

tzuyu: I'll reach home at around two

sana: great!! see you then! I'll bring snacks!

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

heading over to tzuyu's later, we're gonna have a blast!! hehe I can't wait

 

 

-

 

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring 

I'm supposed to get stuff from the supermarket but I can't read jeongyeon's handwriting this girl needs calligraphy lessons

 

**me nah** @myoui_mina

@momoring I think you mean penmanship

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@myoui_mina eh same thing

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

am I supposed to get 1 or 21 loaves of bread? [ _squiggleortwo.png_ ]

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@momoring help me jeongyeon isn't replying my texts 

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@momoring I guess I'll just get 21 to be safe 

 

**me nah** @myoui_mina

@momoring momo no! I don't think it's 21

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@myoui_mina oops too late 

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@myoui_mina [ _groceryhaul.png_ ]

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@myoui_mina you might need to come down here and help me 

 

**me nah** @myoui_mina 

@momoring is that 7 cartons of eggs?? and 18 bottles of apple juice?!

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@myoui_mina her handwriting is really bad ok 

 

 

-

 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

can anyone explain why I came back to 21 loaves of bread and 18 bottle of apple juice??? and a post it note with a number for "Write Right: Correct your penmanship today!" 

 

 

-

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@cutesana ?

 

**dogs are better**  @ctzuyu 

uhm, I need help

 

**dogs are better** @ctzuyu 

sana unnie and I were on our way back from picking up more snacks from the convenience store and now she's acting weird

 

**mom** @godhyo 

@ctzuyu she's always weird, you should be used to it by now 

 

**dogs are better** @ctzuyu 

@godhyo she's been squatting down and mumbling "omg omg omg" for the past 5 minutes 

 

**dogs are better** @ctzuyu 

@godhyo people are starting to stare

**mom** @godhyo 

@ctzuyu oh wow that does sound weirder than usual... 

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@ctzuyu @godhyo @cutesana SANA WHAT'S WRONG R U OK 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@momoring @ctzuyu @godhyo I am okay. 

 

**mom** @godhyo 

@cutesana @momoring @ctzuyu are you sure?

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@cutesana @godhyo @ctzuyu homo really? 

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@cutesana @godhyo @ctzuyu *homie

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@cutesana @godhyo @ctzuyu eh same thing 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@momoring @ctzuyu @godhyo Yes, I am fine. 

 

 

-

 

 

**bff**

momo: I know what you said on twitter 

momo: but are you legit okay? 

sana: yes

sana: maybe

sana: no

momo: what's wrong? 

sana: oh momo

sana: it's 

momo: ?

sana: ANOTHER GAY CRISIS 

momo: I knew it! 

momo: so who is it this time? cashier? barista? random girl on the street? 

sana: nope

sana: it's the girl from the other day 

sana: the one with the BEAUTIFUL SMILE HELP ME MOMO I SAW HER AGAIN

momo: YOOOO 

momo: is that why you were acting weird? 

sana: CORRECT 

momo: did you tell tzuyu? she must be confused 

sana: nah tzuyu wouldn't care about my love life 

momo: true 

momo: she barely cares about your life in general 

sana: uncalled for but

sana: YESSS I SAW HER AGAIN 

sana: THAT MEANS SHE COMES TO THIS AREA WHICH ISN'T FAR FROM WHERE I STAY 

momo: did you talk to her? 

sana: NO ARE YOU CRAZY??

momo: maybe but I can't believe you didn't! 

sana: we were leaving the store and she was entering with someone else! what do you want me to do!

momo: you're hopeless 

 

 

-

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

ugh nayeon came over and she and momo are being sappy in the living room 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@yoojy save me please

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@yoojy you should be glad I came over when you asked

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@imnabongs yeah I asked if you wanted to hang out with me, not smooch your girlfriend also I didn't even ask you to come over, you did by yourself!

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@yoojy we're hanging out right now aren't we? 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@imnabongs you're sitting on the couch with momo in your lap, I'm on the floor by myself 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@imnabongs and you've been giggling at whatever momo's been whispering in your ear instead of watching friends on tv 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@yoojy what's she saying? 

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@chaengchaeng wouldn't you like to know ;)

 

**mom** @godhyo 

@imnabongs @chaengchaeng no you're not tainting her 

 **no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@godhyo @imnabongs hey I'm an adult! 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@chaengchaeng @godhyo your height says otherwise 

 **no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@imnabongs @godhyo wait till I get my hands on you unnie 

 **bongki** @imnabongs 

@chaengchaeng @godhyo hah! you can't even reach me shorty

 **no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@imnabongs @godhyo you've stooped low enough for me to reach 

 **no jam #1** @yoojy

btw if anyone need eggs, bread or apple juice hmu 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think by now you guys have figured out who the girl Sana's crushing on right? I promise things will pick up in the next chapter, plot wise at least. And I do have plans for more ships, I'll add tags for them as the story continues! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. drugs? tofu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are sana and momo on drugs? what's a "tofu"? how was a lifelong friendship broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back again! It's pretty fun to write these and hence, we have another quick update! Hope you like it!

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

omg omg omg 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

yes yes yes 

 

**me nah** @myoui_mina 

@cutesana what happened? 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

I can't believe it 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

the sun is shining, my crops are growing, my skin is clear

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@myoui_mina @cutesana there's probably a 1 for 1 at the cafe again

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

thank you greAT WATCHERS I KNEW YOU EXISTED HALLELUJAH!!

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@cutesana what's a watcher? 

 

**me nah** @myoui_mina 

@momoring @cutesana in parts of ancient alien theory they're like the protectors and/or, according to some, creators of earth and humans 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@myoui_mina @momoring @cutesana why do you know that

 

**me nah** @myoui_mina 

@yoojy @momoring @cutesana sana made me watch alien documentaries with her once, it was actually pretty interesting

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE GOES HERE TOO 

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@cutesana who?

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@imnabongs toFU!! 

 

**bongki** @imnabongs

@cutesana who tf

 

**mom** @godhyo

@cutesana @imnabongs is that a typo?

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@godhyo @imnabongs TOFU!!!!

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@cutesana @godhyo okay wtf 

 

 

**_Get bread, eggs and apple juice @jeongmo apartment (6)_**

nayeon: okay sana what drugs have you been taking 

mina: drugs?? 

jihyo: I don't think she's on drugs nayeon

nayeon: what else explains what's on twitter?

jihyo: sana wouldn't take drugs  

sana: I'm on drugs 

mina: wow 

jeongyeon: plot twist 

jihyo: MINATOZAKI SANA I

sana: THE DRUG CALLED HAPPINESS!!

jihyo: CAN'T BELIEVE YO

jihyo: oh 

nayeon: so does the cafe have a 1 for 1 or what

sana: the cafe has a 1 for 1?! 

nayeon: idk I'm asking you! 

sana: idk too! 

sana: but anyway

sana: the cause is 

sana: tofu 

nayeon: what

jeongyeon: are you going vegetarian?? 

momo: did you say tofu? 

sana: yes momo

sana: tofu. 

momo: omg tofu??

sana: tofu!! 

momo: tofu!!

sana: TOFU!!!

momo: TOFU!!! 

nayeon: great now my girlfriend's on drugs too 

mina: can someone please explain? 

jeongyeon: I'm guessing sana and momo made a pact to go vegetarian tgt and there's a sale on tofu at the store

jihyo: that... makes sense 

mina: but we were gonna go eat beef together!! :( 

nayeon: I can go with you!

nayeom: since momo has clearly lost her mind I need new company

jeongyeon: you were cursing at your phone for 10 minutes straight yesterday because it wouldn't load the pizza delivery page 

nayeon: I was starving ok

mina: but it's a japanese only restaurant 

mina: you need to speak fluent japanese to get in 

nayeon: I can speak japanese!! 

nayeon: wo hen piao liang 

jeongyeon: isn't that just "I'm very pretty"?

mina: that isn't even japanese

mina: it's chinese!!

jihyo: is no one gonna ask about the tofu thing? 

jihyo: momo loves meat too much to be vegetarian I'm sure 

momo: true that

momo: also I think you meant 

momo: tofwho? 

nayeon: babe what 

momo: it's not tofu thing, it's tofwho? 

jihyo: I can't be the only one getting more confused 

sana: TOFUUU! 

nayeon: NOT HELPING 

mina: OH 

mina: I think I get it 

jihyo: please explain 

mina: is tofu a codename for a girl? 

momo: DING DING DING 

jeongyeon: how did you figure that out mina? 

mina: I've known them for a long time 

mina: also we used to call nayeon "bunny" when momo was crushing on her 

nayeon: awww 

momo: mINA THAT IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION 

mina: you're already dating!

momo: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION MYOUI MINA 

jihyo: so who is tofu? 

sana: an angel with the brightest smile 

jeongyeon: that doesn't help much

momo: this girl sana's seen twice 

momo: once at a starbucks and once at the street near tzuyu's place 

momo: sana saw her again today walking to one of the freshman lecture classes 

mina: oh so she goes to the same college as us? 

nayeon: freshman? so she's two years younger than you

sana: YES and yes 

sana: if only I knew her name 

jeongyeon: got a pic of her? 

jihyo: isn't that a lil creepy 

jeongyeon: I mean like from social media or something! 

sana: unfortunately not :( 

jihyo: hey isn't momo in the orientation committee? wouldn't she have access to the orientation group camp photos? 

jeongyeon: oh yeah 

mina: good thinking jihyo 

jihyo: thanks!

mina: too bad you can't think that well in english lit 

nayeon: ouch

jihyo: WHAT IS THIS SLANDER

mina: who knows? 

jihyo: no way

jihyo: are you still bitter that I beat you in mario kart the other day 

mina: no 

 

 

**#1 in english lit** @myoui_mina 

people who choose rainbow road in mario kart are monsters

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@myoui_mina agreed!! 

 

**mom** @godhyo 

@myoui_mina oh my god 

 

**mom** @godhyo

@myoui_mina LET IT GO MINA 

 

 

nayeon: so momo did you get the pics? 

momo: got them! 

_momo sent 2017 Freshman Orientation Camp group pics folder_

sana: hmm

jeongyeon: well? 

sana: hmmm

sana: hmmmmm

sana: FOUND HER

_sana sent [croppedcutieface.png]_

momo: she looks familiar 

nayeon: yeah she does 

jeongyeon: hey isn't that chaeng's friend? 

mina: ? 

mina: oh! it is! 

jihyo: she's tzuyu's friend too 

jihyo: I've seen them in a few pics together 

jeongyeon: wait momo

jeongyeon: don't you know her? 

momo: huh? 

sana: you know her?? 

momo: I do? 

momo: OH

momo: I DO 

sana: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? 

momo: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS HER

sana: BEST FRIEND INSTINCTS 

momo: WHAT EVEN 

sana: I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED

momo: YOU'RE EXAGGERATING

jihyo: this is unexpected

 

 

**anti-momo** @cutesana

trust, love and a friendship have been broken today. 

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@cutesana COME ON HOW WAS I SUPPISED TO KNOW 

 

**anti-momo** @cutesana 

excuses do not EXCUSE THE TRUTH.

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@cutesana sana please 

 

**anti-momo** @cutesana

my only friend from childhood is myoui mina. 

 

**m(h)omo** @momoring

@cutesana ARE YOU SERIOUS 

 

 

-

 

 

**sanananana**

nayeon: sana 

nayeon: can you stop ignoring momo

nayeon: she's been moping around my apartment like a kicked puppy

nayeon: and she got kicked out of her own apartment by jeongyeon for being too mopey 

sana: Traitors are not to be forgiven. 

nayeon: how could she have known tofu was someone she knew when you never told her what she looked like? 

sana: I gave her a very apt description. 

nayeon: "her eyes are so cute, her complexion is AMAZING AND THAT SMILE IS A GIFT FROM THE HEAVENS" 

nayeon: is not a good description

sana: . 

sana: okay you have a point

 

**bestie**

sana: hey

momo: sup 

sana: I'm sorry for ignoring you 

momo: it's okay homo

momo: *homie 

momo: you did go a little overboard though

sana: no I didn't pssh 

momo: .

sana: ... okay

sana: I admit 

sana: it was a little extreme 

momo: a little?? 

momo: YOU BLOCKED ME ON TWITTER, INSTAGRAM AND TUMBLR 

sana: I UNBLOCKED YOU LIKE AN HOUR LATER 

sana: I SAID I'M SORRY 

momo: I KNOW

momo: IT'S OKAY 

momo: I LOVE YOU

sana: I LOVE YOU TOO 

momo: so 

momo: wanna know her @ on twitter

momo: hehe

sana: I CAN'T JUST FOLLOW HER LIKE THAT 

momo: I gotta tell you though 

momo: she's not exactly an angel

sana: is she as devious as your girlfriend 

sana: or as savage as tzuyu? 

momo: nayeon is not evil!! 

momo: and nah 

momo: she's more like 

momo: caps lock as a person 

sana: okay? 

sana: she sounds fun! 

momo: oh yeah she is 

momo: she's the life of the party 

momo: I love hanging out with her

sana: hey!! I already called dibs 

momo: I have a girlfriend already?? 

momo: also no you haven't 

sana: okay then DIBS ON ASKING HER OUT 

momo: I DON'T WANT TO ASK DAHYUN OUT 

sana: oh that's her name? 

sana: dahyun? 

momo: yup

sana: that's a nice name 

sana: you gotta introduce me to her momo!!

sana: please

momo: pfft of course

momo: like you even had to ask 

momo: I'll definitely help your gay ass

sana: YESSSS THANK YOU I LOVE YOU YOU'RE THE BEST 

momo: hell yeah I am 

momo: let's arrange a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I've decided to go with saida, mostly because they have lots of cute moments irl and also because one of my good friends is a big saida fan! Care to guess what the other ships will be? Even I'm not sure HAHA and I promise dahyun will appear in the next chapter! 
> 
> Also some notes for clarification:  
> 1) they're in college (minus tzuyu and chaeng)  
> 2) mina, momo and sana are childhood friends  
> 3) jeongyeon and momo/jihyo and mina stay together, sana, dahyun and nayeon live on their own, chaeyoung and tzuyu live with their families
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading and do leave any questions/suggestions in the comments! Also drop a kudos if you like the chapter!


	4. as straight as a rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana and dahyun meet, the start of more no jam antics and overall, nayeon's not having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, please forgive all my gay jokes, some of them are inspired by what my friends and I actually say to each other HAHA   
> Secondly, I don't think I can keep updating so quickly after this, but I'll try!   
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

hanging out with two of the greatest people I know!! @cutesana @dubudahyun

**moguri** @momoring 

@cutesana @dubudahyun [ _cafegrouppic.png_ ]

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@momoring @cutesana YE BOI I had a blast today too! 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@dubudahyun @momoring today was really fun!! 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@dubudahyun thanks for agreeing to come, it's so nice to meet you!

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@cutesana you too!!! you really live up to your twitter username haha 

 

 

_**Get bread, eggs and apple juice @jeongmo apartment (6)** _

sana: I 

sana: oh my god 

momo: HAHAHAHA

momo: is your gay ass okay 

jihyo: what happened? 

_momo sent [screenshot.png]_

jeongyeon: LMAO 

jeongyeon: sana you just got beat at flirting 

nayeon: isn't it more amazing that sana hasn't said anything flirty? 

jihyo: no way, really? 

nayeon: momo was updating me when they were hanging out 

nayeon: "sana is being normal and nice" 

nayeon: "can you believe" 

nayeon: "not even one WORD OF GAY" 

nayeon: "she's so chill right now"

nayeon: "I'm concerned" 

nayeon: "you look so hot can't wait to see you later babe ;)" 

nayeon: fuck

nayeon: the last one was a mistake 

jihyo: oh god 

jeongyeon: my pOOR VIRGIN EYES

nayeon: shut up yoo jeongyeon 

nayeon: DON'T ACT INNOCENT 

mina: please keep these things private

mina: thanks

nayeon: IT WAS A MISTAKE

momo: ;) 

nayeon: NOT HELPING BABY

momo: ;( 

sana: guys help me 

jeongyeon: no worries I have bleach at my apartment if you need to wash out your eyes too 

nayeon: SHUT UP YOO JEONGYEON 

jeongyeon: AND DENY SANA'S EYES OF CLEANSING? 

jeongyeon: I THINK NOT

jeongyeon: jihyo mina you guys need some too? 

nayeon: OH MY GOD 

mina: nope I'm good 

nayeon: thank you mina for not OVERREACTING UNLIKE SOMEONE

mina: I have holy water eye drops 

mina: way better than bleach 

nayeon: .

nayeon: i hate all of you 

sana: I need help replying!!

sana: what should I say? 

jeongyeon: just say "yeah you too!" or smth

mina: thank and then compliment her too 

momo: I'M GAY AND IN LOVE WITH YOU 

jihyo: why is momo the one with a girlfriend 

jeongyeon: idk 

mina: idk

nayeon: idk

jihyo: you're her girlfriend!! 

nayeon: who knows how she landed a catch like me? 

jihyo: oh right, poor taste in girls

jihyo: that's how she got a girlfriend

nayeon: PARK JIHYO

nayeon: I'M STILL OLDER THAN YOU

jihyo: start acting like it please 

jihyo: also you're the one who told me to drop the honorifics! 

jeongyeon: LMAO as if you weren't swooning the first time you saw her 

nayeon: for the third time today

nayeon: SHUT UP YOO JEONGYEON 

mina: I can't believe I'm the youngest here 

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@dubudahyun thanks!! you're really cute too 

 

 

sana: thanks jeongyeon and mina! 

jeongyeon: no prob 

mina: ^

momo: hey where's my thanks :( 

sana: your advice wasn't helpful at all

momo: tsk tsk

momo: who was the one who introduced you to her? 

sana: fine!

sana: THANKS MOMO 

momo: you're welcome :)

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@cutesana awww nah, you're definitely cuter 

 

 

jeongyeon: sana are you alive 

momo: did you get a gay overdose and pass out? 

sana: I 

sana: I'm 

sana: ogay 

sana: *okay 

nayeon: wow can't even type straight 

jihyo: she can't do what she's not after all 

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

@dubudahyun hahaha stop you'll make me blush 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@cutesana bet you look even cuter when blushing!! HAHA 

 

 

jeongyeon: wew 

jeongyeon: dubu's got game

mina: is dahyun gay? 

mina: or bi? or pan? or into girls? 

mina: because it sure seems like she's flirting with sana 

jihyo: momo? 

momo: idk tbh

momo: never asked but she knows I'm dating nayeon and is cool with it 

jeongyeon: lemme ask chaeng 

 

 

**no jam bro**

jeongyeon: chaeng 

chaeyoung: yeah unnie? 

jeongyeon: this might seem random 

jeongyeon: but

jeongyeon: is dahyun gay? 

chaeyoung: hmm 

chaeyoung: I'm not sure 

chaeyoung: we've never really talked about preferences 

chaeyoung: she's definitely not homophobic but I'm not sure if she's into girls 

jeongyeon: ohhh I see

jeongyeon: thanks bro 

chaeyoung: no prob bro 

chaeyoung: why do you want to know anyway? 

chaeyoung: I thought you liked

jeongyeon: no one 

jeongyeon: I LIKE NO ONE 

jeongyeon: asking for a friend honestly 

chaeyoung: okay cool

chaeyoung: but I'm sure you told me 

jeongyeon: NO ONE

jeongyeon: TOLD YOU WHAT

jeongyeon: YOU MUST HAVE BEEN DREAMING 

jeongyeon: DO YOU NEED SLEEPING PILLS TO HELP BC I KNOW WHO HAS SOME

chaeyoung: no unnie!!

chaeyoung: jeez you can just say you don't wanna talk about it 

jeongyeon: talk about what?

jeongyeon: we were talking??

jeongyeon: I didn't know???

chaeyoung: seriously?

jeongyeon: OKAY GTG NOW BYE 

jeongyeon: LOVE U KIDDO STAY IN SCHOOL DON'T DO DRUGS AND DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE

chaeyoung: I don't even know how to drive! 

chaeyoung: or where to get drugs! 

chaeyoung: sigh

chaeyoung: bye unnie!

 

 

-

 

 

_**Get bread, eggs and apple juice @jeongmo apartment (6)** _

jeongyeon: chaeng doesn't know too 

jihyo: can't hurt to give it a shot anyway, right sana? 

jihyo: sana? 

momo: I think she passed out from that last tweet

mina: possible 

nayeon: sana's love life aside, anyone wanna go to this café next week? 

nayeon: they're having a special for one day only

_nayeon sent [don'tbelattespecial.png]_

mina: deja brew is a cute name 

jeongyeon: isn't this a 2 person special? 

jeongyeon: why didn't you ask momo to go with you? 

nayeon: I did but she's got school committee stuff to do 

momo: yup :( 

momo: I really wanted to try their cheesecake

momo: and parfait

momo: and pudding 

momo: and muffins 

momo: and 

jeongyeon: maybe it's a good thing momo isn't free

mina: I can go with you 

mina: I like coffee 

jeongyeon: the cakes do look good

jihyo: the 4 of us can go! 

jihyo: and if sana's coming too we can just find someone else!

sana: I can't

sana: got a test the next day! 

jeongyeon: she speaks 

momo: homo you okay? 

momo: *homie 

jihyo: I actually think homo might be more fitting in this case 

sana: I

sana: yes

sana: I'll join you guys next time! 

sana: I told tzuyu I'll study with her anyway 

nayeon: more like you bugged her and she gave in as usual

sana: hey!! tzuyu values me as a friend and an unnie 

mina: sure jan 

 

 

-

 

 

 

**annoying unnie**

tzuyu: unnie you're still coming over next wednesday to study right? 

sana: yup!! 

sana: I can help you with your homework too!

sana: I'm quick at math

tzuyu: what's 56 × 7?

sana: 140

tzuyu: not even close. 

sana: but I was quick right?? 

_Read at 5:15pm_

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

why am I friends with some people 

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@ctzuyu I ask myself that too 

 

**bongki** @imnabongs

@ctzuyu are they truly worthy of my presence? 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@imnabongs no, people shouldn't have to be around you unless it's for punishment.

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@ctzuyu @imnabongs OOOOOOOOH R-R-R-ROASTED!!

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@yoojy @ctzuyu @imnabongs CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT IT'S SMOKING HOT IN HERE 

 

**moguri** @momoring

@imnabongs babe come to my place quick! it's an emergency!! 

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@momoring what omg what's wrong? 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@imnabongs we need to pour some water on you for that burn!! 

 

**no jam #1**  @yoojy 

@momoring @imnabongs EYYYYYYYYYY no worries nayeon we pay the bills, we have running water 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@momoring @imnabongs @yoojy you need to cool that burn unnie, if not it'll scar! 

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@chaengchaeng @yoojy @momoring I'm blocking all of you never speak to me again 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@imnabongs hi 

 

**bongki** @imnabongs 

@yoojy BLOCKED

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave any comments if you've got questions/suggestions! 
> 
> school meal club will definitely appear more in the following chapters!


	5. roommate tiffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the roommates sort out their issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished writing this a few days ago but I just haven't gotten to posting it sorry! Also wew, this is the longest chapter I've ever written I think! I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

I'm in a love-hate relationship with @ctzuyu now 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@cutesana @ctzuyu pretty sure tzuyu is in all-hate r/s with you 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@imnabongs @cutesana accurate. 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

she has wronged me

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

@cutesana what did my kid do to you? 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

@godhyo she attac but also protec 

 

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

@godhyo and you need to teach her how to give people a warning 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@cutesana @godhyo it's not my fault, jihyo unnie. she didn't even tell me, how could I have known? 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

@ctzuyu @cutesana as usual, I am confused... 

 

 

_**Get bread, eggs and apple juice @jeongmo apartment (6)** _

jihyo: sana please explain what tzuyu did 

sana: okay

sana: so we were studying at her place, right? 

jihyo: mhmm 

sana: and then out of no where

sana: she tells me 

sana: "my friend might come over, she wants to borrow this board game from me" 

jihyo: sounds pretty normal

sana: it would be

sana: IF THAT FRIEND WASN'T DAHYUN 

sana: AND SHE ENDED UP JUST HANGING OUT WITH US FOR REST OF THE DAY 

sana: AND NOW I HAVEN'T STUDIED FOR MY TEST AT ALL

sana: THANKS A LOT JIHYO YOUR KID IS GONNA MAKE ME FAIL THEATRE THEORY

jihyo: you're welcome? 

jihyo: it's not tzuyu's fault anyway, you never told her about dahyun! 

sana: BUT STILL

sana: SHE WAS SO DISTRACTING 

mina: you're just so gay

 

 

-

 

 

**princess myoui**

jihyo: hey

mina: hi 

jihyo: wanna play mario kart later? 

mina: ... depends

mina: only if you swear not to pick rainbow road again

jihyo: it's not my fault you're bad at it! 

mina: it's not my fault that it was crafted by satan himself! 

jihyo: ugh 

jihyo: fine 

mina: thank you

mina: also jihyo? 

jihyo: mhm? 

mina: you're gonna get rekt later 

jihyo: oh you're on princess

 

 

-

 

 

 

_**Get bread, eggs and apple juice @jeongmo apartment (6)** _

_jeongyeon changed the group name to apple juice @jeongmo apartment_

jeongyeon: we've finally gotten rid of all the extra bread and eggs 

sana: hallelujah!

jeongyeon: still have a shit ton of apple juice though

mina: what did you guys do? 

jeongyeon: sold the extras to the baking club 

jeongyeon: wendy unnie was nice enough to buy it at full price from us 

nayeon: finally I can walk around your kitchen without tripping over egg cartons and landing in bread 

mina: what are you gonna do with all the apple juice though? 

jeongyeon: idk 

momo: I've been drinking apple juice instead of water lately 

mina: wait

mina: completely?? 

momo: yup 

mina: momo no 

momo: what's wrong? 

mina: you can't just drink apple juice all day!

momo: why not?? it has water in it! 

momo: and I hate normal water anyway 

mina: it has so much sugar in it! 

momo: relax mina 

momo: I do stuff like this all the time 

jeongyeon: speaking of stupid stuff momo does 

_jeongyeon changed the group name to momo sleep talks_

jihyo: she does?

jeongyeon: oh boy does she 

jeongyeon: hirai momo

jeongyeon: I'M CALLING YOU OUT 

momo: GASP

momo: you're calling out lil innocent me? 

jeongyeon: INNOCENT MY ASS 

jihyo: language! 

jeongyeon: I AM TIRED OF HEARING YOU TALK ABOUT JOKBAL AT 3AM IN THE MORNING

mina: how thin are your walls? 

jeongyeon: VERY 

mina: oh 

jeongyeon: IT DOESN'T STOP THERE, YOU HAVE TO MUMBLE AND GRUMBLE ABOUT PIES, ICE CREAM, PIZZA AND MORE 

jeongyeon: BISH YOU MADE ME HUNGRY AT 4AM LAST NIGHT

jeongyeon: OH AND ONCE YOU'RE DONE ABOUT FOOD 

jeongyeon: IT GOES TO FREAKING NAYEON 

jeongyeon: OH MY GOD 

jihyo: tragic

jeongyeon: I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR INNER THOUGHTS ABOUT HER

jeongyeon: AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DO AT HER APARTMENT 

momo: we have a healthy sex life

momo: sue me 

mina: I could have gone my whole life without reading that

jeongyeon: I WILL IF YOU DON'T STOP

momo: IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN CONTROL IT 

jeongyeon: YOU BETTER FIND SOME WAY 

jihyo: I'm sure it's not that bad right?

mina: ^ 

jeongyeon: YOU GUYS WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY PAIN

 

 

-

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

theatre theory test: taken

me: failing it 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@cutesana I feel you

 

**moguri** @momoring

@cutesana pretty sure I bombed my world history paper too 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@cutesana dahyun is majoring in theatre and performance! why don't you ask her for help? 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@chaengchaeng @cutesana oh yeah she is!! 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

@momoring @chaengchaeng nah hahaha I shouldn't bother her, I'm sure I'll be fine!

 

 

-

 

 

**best roommate jihyo**

mina: hey

mina: ready to get your butt kicked? 

jihyo: bring it myoui 

 

 

-

 

 

_To: Minatozaki Sana_

_From: Ms Lee_

_Subject: Theatre Theory Assessment_

_Dear Ms Minatozaki,_

_I regret to inform you that if you were to fail another assessment, you will have to repeat this class again next semester. Please study more and do not hesitate to ask me for help if necessary._

_Regards, Ms Lee_

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@momoring @chaengchaeng on second thought

 

 

-

 

 

**no penguins allowed** @godhyo 

unbelievable

**no penguins allowed** @godhyo 

looking for a new roommate call XX-XXXX-YYYY

 

**no penguins allowed** @godhyo 

MUST NOT BE A PETTY CHEATER OR A SORE LOSER WHEN PLAYING GAMES

 

**losers stay away** @myoui_mina 

@godhyo whatever 

 

 

_**momo sleep talks (6)** _

jihyo: I need a roommate 

nayeon: aren't you and mina roommates? 

momo: and aren't you guys like the perfect roommate duo? 

jihyo: ha

jihyo: not anymore

jihyo: NOT AFTER SOMEONE KNOCKED THE CONTROLLER OUT OF MY HAND JUST BEFORE THE FINISHING LINE

mina: you have no evidence 

jihyo: I DON'T NEED ANY

jihyo: I CAN JUST GET SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH YOU AND THEY'LL SEE

jihyo: THEY'LL ALL SEE

nayeon: you know I've been thinking

nayeon: how did you guys even become roommates? 

mina: we met at orientation 

jihyo: I thought I was lucky enough to meet a polite girl who was also looking to live off campus 

jihyo: what a mistake I've made

mina: whatever 

jeongyeon: now that I think about it 

jeongyeon: if mina, sana and momo are childhood friends

jeongyeon: why don't you guys live together?

momo: same reason why you don't live with nayeon

mina: we'd be a mess if we lived together

momo: we did try 

momo: worked for about a month 

momo: but sana kept walking around in too little and mina left lots of passive aggressive post it notes 

mina: in my defence momo almost burned the kitchen down 

jeongyeon: is that why there are burn marks on the side of the stove?? 

momo: yeah hehe

mina: we were a mess 

jihyo: well you might need to move in with either or them because we're through myoui mina 

mina: fine 

 

 

_**namo swears not to make jeongyeon a third wheel (3)** _

nayeon: never thought I'd see mina and jihyo fight

momo: ikr

momo: they're both so 

jeongyeon: mature?

jeongyeon: understanding? 

jeongyeon: grown-up? 

jeongyeon: everything nayeon isn't? 

momo: yeah pretty much

nayeon: do you want me to cancel our date to the burger shack 

momo: I mean

momo: *yeah pretty much except the last one

nayeon: good

jeongyeon: whipped!

momo: shut up 

momo: anyway I'm sure they'll make up soon it's not even a serious issue 

jeongyeon: it's looking pretty serious though 

jeongyeon: maybe we should intervene? 

nayeon: nahhh I don't think we have to

nayeon: they're just messing around!

 

 

**nayeon unnie**

mina: unnie can I stay with you for a few days? 

mina: I don't really want to stay with sana 

mina: I know she'll keep me up with documentaries 

mina: please? 

mina: it's just for a few days till I find somewhere else

 

 

_**namo swears not to make jeongyeon a third wheel (3)** _

nayeon: OH MY GOD

nayeon: THEY'RE NOT JOKING

_nayeon sent [screenshot.png]_

jeongyeon: told you 

momo: oh damn

momo: we gotta do something 

jeongyeon: nayeon say something

nayeon: why me! 

jeongyeon: you're the oldest!

nayeon: fine 

 

 

_**momo sleep talks (6)** _

nayeon: jihyo mina

jihyo: mhm? 

mina: ? 

nayeon: uh

nayeon: kiss and make up 

nayeon: wait no that's for couples 

mina: . 

jihyo: what 

 

 

_**namo swears not to make jeongyeon a third wheel (3)** _

jeongyeon: nayeon you suck 

nayeon: shut up and help me 

 

 

_**momo sleep talks (6)** _

jeongyeon: don't you guys think you're overreacting? 

jihyo: no

mina: no 

jeongyeon: uh

joengyeon: well

jeongyeon: you are 

 

_**namo swears not to make jeongyeon a third wheel (3)** _

nayeon: wow

nayeon: bravo jeongyeon

nayeon: you definitely convinced them to make up

jeongyeon: shut up 

jeongyeon: at least I did better than you 

momo: alright

momo: let me give it a try 

jeongyeon: are you sure??

momo: why not 

jeongyeon: uhh

nayeon: baby 

nayeon: as much as I love you 

jeongyeon: gagging 

nayeon: you can be a lil 

nayeon: blur somtimes 

momo: you don't trust me? :( 

nayeon: no NO 

nayeon: it's not that 

nayeon: I swear

momo: it's okay 

momo: JUST WATCH ME 

 

 

**_momo sleep talks (6)_ **

momo: hey mina 

momo: rmb the time you got food poisoning from smth nayeon made 

nayeon: IT WAS ONE TIME 

mina: yeah 

mina: how could I forget >:( 

nayeon: I SAID I WAS SORRY 

nayeon: I even helped you get medicine!

mina: >:(

nayeon: hirai momo you better have a good reason for bringing this up 

jeongyeon: I still don't understand how momo didn't get food poisoning since she ate it too 

momo: my love stomached it 

jeongyeon: ew 

nayeon: awww momo that was 

nayeon: sweet? 

momo: ikr 

momo: anyway, who helped you the most during it? 

momo: when you were all gross and throwing up 

mina: yes call your childhood friend gross 

momo: it was true! 

momo: and answer my question! 

mina: ...

mina: jihyo 

momo: that's right

momo: jihyo 

jihyo: oh no

jihyo: I see where this is going 

momo: shhh and listen to me 

momo: who took care of you when you broke your leg and couldn't walk for more than a week? 

jihyo: ugh

nayeon: language

jihyo: I didn't curse!

nayeon: I know 

nayeon: but I could feel it 

jihyo: I

jihyo: mina 

momo: yup 

momo: so can the two of you stop being dumb 

momo: and just talk it out and agree never to play mario kart against each other again 

mina: but mario kart is fun :(

jihyo: yeah it is 

jeongyeon: okay then how about whenever you guys wanna play mario kart 

jeongyeon: you call one of us over or just play single player? 

jihyo: sure that sounds good 

mina: okay 

nayeon: now go talk it out

nayeon: face to face 

nayeon: children 

jihyo: thanks 

jihyo: grandma 

nayeon: DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT PARK JIHYO 

 

 

_**namo swears to not make jeongyeon the third wheel (3)** _

jeongyeon: we did it! 

jeongyeon: we intervened! 

momo: yayyyy 

nayeon: I'm honestly amazed by you momo

momo: hell yeah I'm amazing

nayeon: yea you are baby  

jeongyeon: ew

jeongyeon: anyway how did you think of that? 

momo: oh I saw it on a tv show

momo: with mina too I think

momo: surprised she didn't realise

 

 

_**momo sleep talks (6)** _

mina: wait a minute 

 

 

- 

 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

out for dinner with my one and only roommate and friend @myoui_mina! [ _steakout.png_ ]

 

**I love penguins** @myoui_mina 

@godhyo you're the best roommate too [ _mihyoselfie.png_ ] 

 

**Friendship Doctor** @momoring 

@myoui_mina @godhyo my finest work right here 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@momoring @myoui_mina @godhyo you've only helped with one case momo

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @myoui_mina @godhyo also stop calling yourself the friendship doctor, it's cringy af 

 

**Friendship**   **Doctor** @momoring

@yoojy @myoui_mina @godhyo stop disregarding my title and profession!! 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @myoui_mina @godhyo YOU'RE MAJORING IN THE PERFORMING ARTS

 

**Friendship** **Doctor** @momoring

@yoojy @myoui_mina @godhyo SO A DANCER CAN'T BE A DOCTOR TOO? WHAT IS THIS DISCRIMINATION IT'S 2017

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@yoojy @momoring @myoui_mina @godhyo YEAH JEONGYEON UNNIE SOCIETY IS PROGRESSING 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@dubudahyun @yoojy @momoring @myoui_mina @godhyo I GIVE UP 

 

**Friendship Doctor** @momoring

#dancerscanbedoctors2k17 #SOCIETALPROGRESS 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@momoring PREACH #NODISCRIMINATION 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

@momoring @dubudahyun why are the two of you like this 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

this is why I don't check twitter frequently. 

 

 

-

 

 

**Unknown Number**

?: hi!

dahyun: hello? 

dahyun: who is this? 

dahyun: if you're looking to sell something 

dahyun: I can't afford anything 

dahyun: I spent all my money for this week on chocopies 

?: what? 

dahyun: they're really good okay!! 

?: hahaha I'm sure they are dahyun

dahyun: OMG 

dahyun: how do you know my name? 

dahyun: ARE YOU AFTER ME 

dahyun: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE

dahyun: OR DEAD!!!

?: HAHAHA

?: I'm not after you

dahyun: ...

dahyun: YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OF MY CHOCOPIES EITHER

?: you're just too cute HAHA

?: it's me 

?: sana

dahyun: oh my god 

dahyun: unnie you gave me a heart attack 

sana: sorry! 

sana: I should have told you earlier who I was at the start

sana: but you were just too funny HAHAHA

dahyun: HAHA I'm just paranoid 

dahyun: btw how did you get my number? 

sana: oh right

sana: I got it from momo

sana: I wanted to ask you something!

sana: I hope you don't mind that I just got your number like that >< 

dahyun: nahh it's cool! 

dahyun: what did you wanna ask? 

sana: this is a little embarassing 

sana: but could you help me with theatre theory? 

dahyun: aren't you a psychology major? 

sana: I am! this is just an elective I took this semester 

sana: I thought it would be fun but 

sana: turns out I'm quite bad at it and I probably shouldn't have chose an early morning class 

dahyun: hahaha overslept? 

sana: one too many times :') 

dahyun: HAHA I get it 

dahyun: also sure 

dahyun: I'll definitely help you! 

sana: that's great! 

sana:  _I love you [not sent]_

sana: thank you!

 

 

-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roommate fights oh noooo HAHA I hope you guys didn't mind it, I thought it would be good to have a lil drama since it can't be all laughs and memes! I'll try to finish writing the next chapter soon! 
> 
> Also leave comments if you have any suggestions/questions! I'm quite unsure of who to pair with who haha


	6. surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2yeon mess up (a lot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another relatively long chapter for you guys! I'm gonna be very busy studying for my major exams soon so I've been trying to write chapters in advance so when I go on hiatus, there will still be some chapters being posted!
> 
> I've also decided to add in cameos for this fic! Leave your thoughts about it in the comments!

** bff **

momo: hey homo 

momo: HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATEEEEEEE 

momo: ;) 

sana: omg 

sana: it's not a date!! 

sana: she's just helping me study 

sana: also don't you mean *homie

momo: yeah

momo: STUDY EACH OTHERRRR

momo: OOOOOOOO

momo: nope ;)

sana: .

momo: use protection 

sana: OMG

momo: HAHAHAHAHA

sana: BYE 

momo: I MEAN IT

momo: YOU DON'T WANNA GET PREGNANT 

sana: STOP IT 

sana: BYE MOMO

momo: HAVE FUN STAY SAFE 

momo: TALK TO YOU LATER 

 

 

-

 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

I am the best best friend ever 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana  

@momoring I disagree!

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@cutesana shhh you love me 

 

 

-

 

 

**ew nayeon**

jeongyeon: hey loser

nayeon: hey nerd

jeongyeon: jihyo's birthday is coming up 

jeongyeon: we should plan something 

nayeon: yeah we should

nayeon: let's do a surprise birthday party!

jeongyeon: but we suck at them 

nayeon: no we don't you pessimist 

jeongyeon: I'm being a realist 

jeongyeon: we tried to throw her a surprise birthday party twice in high school but we failed both times 

nayeon: third time's the charm! 

jeongyeon: fine 

jeongyeon: I'll create a group with the rest of them 

nayeon: we'll succeed this time don't worry 

 

 

 

-

 

 

_**3mix (3)** _

nayeon: hey jihyo 

nayeon: do you have any plans on the 1st feb? 

jihyo: I don't think so

jihyo: why? 

jihyo: what's up with that day? 

nayeon: just keep that day open 

nayeon: I wanna go karaoke! 

jihyo: ohhh

jihyo: okay! 

jihyo: I love karaoke!

 

 

-

 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

off to hot yoga! 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@godhyo why do they call it hot yoga 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@momoring @godhyo is it bc all the people who do it are hot? 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@chaengchaeng @momoring @godhyo don't call jihyo unnie hot, it's weird. 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@ctzuyu @chaengchaeng @godhyo is someone jealous hehehe 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@momoring @ctzuyu @godhyo ? 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@momoring @chaengchaeng @godhyo NO

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@momoring @chaengchaeng @godhyo also it's just weird, it's like your best friend telling you your big sister is hot. 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@momoring @chaengchaeng @godhyo although jihyo unnie is very beautiful

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng

@ctzuyu @momoring @godhyo HOLD UP I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND?? I NEED TO TELL EVERYONE

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@chaengchaeng @momoring @godhyo maybe

 

**moguri** @momoring

@ctzuyu @chaengchaeng @godhyo for the record, sana has done that 

 

 

-

 

 

_**jihyo's birthday surprise party!!! (8)** _

jeongyeon: okay

jeongyeon: jihyo's birthday is coming up in 2 weeks

jeongyeon: we have to 2 weeks to plan 

jeongyeon: THE BEST SURPRISE PARTY EVERRRRR

momo: HELL YEAHHHH

nayeon: we've got lots of people to invite

nayeon: jeongyeon and I can handle middle and high school friends

nayeon: mina you handle uni friends 

mina: got it 

nayeon: tzuyu are there any childhood friends/neighbours we should know about? 

tzuyu: besides me

tzuyu: I don't think so 

momo: what can I do? 

nayeon: we need to find a venue

momo: gotcha 

nayeon: no where crazy babe please

momo: pshhh 

momo: don't worry

momo: I have good taste 

tzuyu: your taste in girls is nayeon unnie 

tzuyu: I'm not so sure you have good taste 

chaeyoung: SAVAGE

jeongyeon: HAHAHAHA

nayeon: CHOU TZUYU 

nayeon: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

tzuyu: I know where you live too

tzuyu: how terrifying. 

nayeon: if you weren't important to jihyo

nayeon: you'd be uninvited I swear

nayeon: but momo I mean it, no crazy places

momo: when have I ever taken you guys anywhere crazy?? 

mina: the "club" you brought sana and I to after I turned 18 

momo: okay how was I supposed to know that was a borderline cult meeting

momo: a girl from class told me about it

mina: she only wore clothes with strange symbols on them! every time I passed by her in the hallway she was chanting something!! once I saw her and another student performing a ritual in the art room!!!

momo: fine but

momo: it was one time! 

momo: one crazy venue!

chaeyoung: what about the "carnival of dreams"? 

mina: ?

momo: in my defence

momo: I didn't know that it meant the carnival would happen in your dreams after you smoked pot 

mina: you brought chaeng to a weed party?! 

jeongyeon: tzuyu too 

mina: momo!!!

momo: hey calm down I thought they would like carnivals 

momo: and sana was there too! 

nayeon: HA

nayeon: like that makes it better

momo: after we got to the place and realised what it was I drove the heck out of there

tzuyu: tbh the address should have been a dead give away

tzuyu: who has a carnival in a basement? 

mina: seriously momo?

momo: so two times 

momo: I've brought you guys to strange places twice

momo: no biggie 

jeongyeon: remember the bar you heard about?

momo: I swear I didn't know it was a strip club

nayeon: you went to a strip club?! 

chaeyoung: oooooh

chaeyoung: someone's in trouble

momo: it was before we were dating

momo: also I didn't mean to!

jeongyeon: 'take it all off' 

jeongyeon: doesn't really sound like a bar 

momo: I thought it meant "take off all your troubles" or something 

tzuyu: that's not even a real saying?

momo: so three times! 

momo: that isn't too bad

mina: the "exotic" restaurant that sold dog, cat and rabbit meat? 

momo: we didn't even eat there in the end

nayeon: "most romantic ride of your life"? 

momo: the fear from seeing the crocodiles really made you cling onto me

tzuyu: petting zoo.

momo: spiders are

momo: .

momo: okay I give up spiders are hella scary 

mina: "disco party"? 

chaeyoung: "art" show? 

jeongyeon: "pottery" class?

momo: I

nayeon: jihyo still has nightmares about that

momo: ALRIGHT

momo: I GET IT 

momo: NO WEIRD OR NEW PLACES 

jeongyeon: great 

jeongyeon: strip clubs are not for me

 

 

-

 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

I AM CHOU TZUYU'S BEST FRIEND TAKE THAT SUCKERS 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@chaengchaeng CONGRATULATIONS KIDDO 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina

@chaengchaeng who are you talking to?

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng

@myoui_mina EVERYONE IN SCHOOL WHO HAS EVER TALKED DOWN TO ME I'M THE BEST FRIEND OF THE MOST POPULAR BUT UNAPPROACHBLE GIRL IN SCHOOL HA 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@chaengchaeng OMG tzuyu has friends?? 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@imnabongs @chaengchaeng Yes unlike you, nayeon unnie. 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@ctzuyu @chaengchaeng sana, jihyo control your kid gdi 

 

 

_**jihyo's birthday surprise party!!! (8)** _

jeongyeon: where's sana btw? 

momo: OUT ON HER DATE

tzuyu: isn't she just studying with dahyun? 

chaeyoung: love is blossoming!

nayeon: yes because studying together is so romantic 

chaeyoung: you and momo unnie study together

nayeon: right

nayeon: about that 

mina: ?

chaeyoung: sometimes I ask nayeon unnie if I can come over to chill but she and momo unnie are always studying 

momo: ha 

momo: ha ha ha

momo: uh

momo: we're not studying 

momo: most of the time

chaeyoung: what do you mean? 

mina: ??

mina: oh 

mina: I really didn't need to know that 

jeongyeon: EWWWWWWW

jeongyeon: YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST 

tzuyu: what? 

jeongyeon: HOW COULD YOU TELL MINORS THAT

tzuyu: I don't get it 

nayeon: HOW ELSE WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT PG 

jeongyeon: JUST SAY YOU'RE BUSY OR SMTH 

jeongyeon: WHO USES "STUDYING" AS AN EXCUSE TO COVER UP SEX 

mina: jeongyeon unnie!!!

jeongyeon: fuck 

tzuyu: oh my god

chaeyoung: IS THAT WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING?? 

tzuyu: oh my god 

chaeyoung: I

jeongyeon: jihyo is gonna kill me

nayeon: good luck buddy 

jeongyeon: she's gonna murder you and momo too!! 

momo: no she won't

momo: everyone knows I'm her favourite unnie

nayeon: untrue 

tzuyu: oh my god 

chaeyoung: I

chaeyoung: I NEED AN ADULT 

 

 

-

 

 

**tzuNO** @ctzuyu 

oh my god 

 

**yayri** @yerimmie 

@ctzuyu chaeyoung's at my place now, is there any reason why she's curled up on the ground making dying animal sounds??

 

**tzuNO** @ctzuyu 

@yerimmie don't trust most of what your unnies tell you, yeri. 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs

@yerimmie don't listen to tzuyu, rimmie, you can trust unnie 

 

**chaeDONE** @chaengchaeng 

@imnabongs @yerimmie LIAR 

 

**yayri** @yerimmie 

@ctzuyu it's okay, I don't listen to what they tell me anyway, they can be so childish 

 

**goddess irene** @baechu 

@yerimmie @ctzuyu you better keep quiet kim yerim before I go over to your house and smack you 

 

**yayri** @yerimmie 

@baechu @ctzuyu see? so childish 

 

**goddess irene** @baechu 

@yerimmie @ctzuyu see you in 10 minutes 

 

**yayri** @yerimmie

@baechu @ctzuyu HAHAHA yeah right

 

**yayri** @yerimmie

@baechu @ctzuyu you're kidding right, unnie? 

 

**yayri** @yerimmie

@baechu @ctzuyu UNNIE

 

**yayri** @yerimmie 

if anyone needs me, I won't be at home 

 

 

- 

 

 

**tzuNO** @ctzuyu 

I have decided. I'm going to block nayeon, momo and jeongyeon unnie. 

 

**chaeDONE** @chaengchaeng

@ctzuyu me too, I've been betrayed 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@chaengchaeng @ctzuyu WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@chaengchaeng @ctzuyu besides, you guys are grown up enough to know what it is by now 

 

**chaeDONE** @chaengchaeng

@imnabongs @ctzuyu we are bUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU

 

**tzuNO** @ctzuyu

I'm also telling jihyo unnie.

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@ctzuyu whoa whoa hey LET'S NOT DO ANYTHING HASTY

 

**tzuNO** @ctzuyu

 @yoojy too late I've already done it. 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

I'll really miss the three of you 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@myoui_mina MINA WE'RE STILL ALIVE 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@yoojy not for long unfortunately :'( 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@imnabongs @momoring I BLAME THE TWO OF YOU

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs

@yoojy @momoring IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T OPEN YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@yoojy @imnabongs I'm not apologising for nayeon's poor excuses to chaeyoung or your big mouth 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@yoojy @imnabongs I'm already planning to go back to Japan 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@yoojy @imnabongs SEE YOU SUCKERS IN 2 WEEKS

 

 

 

-

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

what happened? 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@cutesana nayeon and jeongyeon revealed smth m18 to chaeng and tzuyu, momo's escaping to japan and you should check your group messages 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@myoui_mina omg yikes but thanks mina

 

 

-

 

 

**green tea is green**

Had a great time studying with @dubudahyun! [ _saidaselfie.png_ ] 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@cutesana yeah!! thanks for helping me with economics! 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@cutesana let's study again soon!!

 

 

_**j line best line (3)** _

sana: omg 

sana: she wants to study tgt again!! 

mina: that's great sana

sana: THANK YOU GREAT WATCHERS 

sana: AND GAY GODS ABOVE

mina: amen 

momo: HOORAY

momo: YOU'RE GONNA GET GAY 

momo: btw do you guys want anything from japan? 

mina: are you seriously running away to japan? 

momo: yes 

sana: oooh get me snacks!!

momo: gotcha 

momo: anything else?

sana: also the courage to stay in korea and face your problems 

momo: this problem is an angry and protective jihyo 

momo: not gonna deal with it

momo: running away is the only option

momo: bye

mina: sigh

mina; actually 

mina: sana why aren't you mad?

sana: tzuyu needs to find out more about sex eventually

sana: I was gonna educate her but she always ran away before I could tell her so

mina: forget I asked 

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

sex ed is important!!

 

-

 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

done with hot yoga and had a nice meal afterwards! 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

oh? what's this? 

 

__

-

 

 

_**jihyo's birthday surprise party!!! (8)** _

nayeon: yeah I'll distract her in the morning with brunch and karaoke while you guys set up 

jeongyeon: okk 

jeongyeon: momo can you make sure the snacks and drinks make it to the venue?

momo: yup

momo: I've got sana's help too

sana: we got this! 

mina: I'll gather our uni friends 

jeongyeon: nice

jeongyeon: although

jeongyeon: it's weird that dahyun hasn't said anything

jeongyeon: usually she'd be super hyped up 

sana: dahyun's not in this group?

jeongyeon: what do you mean? 

sana: we were leaving the library when I saw the messages

sana: I asked dahyun about it

sana: but she said she wasn't in the group

sana: so I thought maybe she and jihyo weren't close yet

sana: so you guys didn't add her?

jeongyeon: that's not true tho

nayeon: wait

nayeon: then who 

jihyo: uh

jihyo: guess I'm not supposed to be in this group?? 

mina: oh my god

jeongyeon: FUCK

jihyo: language! 

nayeon: YOO JEONGYEON

nayeon: HOW DID YOU FUCK UP TWICE IN ONE DAY 

jihyo: language!! 

jihyo: the kids are in this group too! 

 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

fuck fuck FUCKKKKK

 

**yoojy is the worst** @imnabongs 

@yoojy HOW WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@imnabongs YOU DIDN'T CHECK EITHER

 

**yoojy is the worst** @imnabongs 

@yoojy SORRY FOR TRUSTING MY BEST FRIEND 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@imnabongs AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 

tzuyu: unnie 

tzuyu: have you read the messages?

jihyo: nope I just checked my phone 

_jeongyeon removed jihyo from the group_

chaeyoung: you guys really suck today 

chaeyoung: like REALLY

momo: at least she doesn't know what we're doing?

mina: true

jeongyeon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

jeongyeon: I'M SORRY GUYS 

jeongyeon: I MESSED UP 

nayeon: DAMN RIGHT YOU DID 

nayeon: I THOUGHT WE COULD SUCCEED THIS TIME 

sana: what if we celebrate it on a different day?

sana: she'll never see it coming! 

sana: let's do it a day before 

nayeon: that's 

nayeon: not a bad idea

jeongyeon: good thinking sana! 

momo: looks like you and dahyun did study after all

sana: HEY 

sana: WE WERE PRODUCTIVE 

chaeyoung: was the product loveeee 

jeongyeon: HAHAHA

jeongyeon: nice one chaeng 

tzuyu: lame 

nayeon: agreed 

chaeyoung: you guys just can't appreciate good humour 

 

 

-

 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

my friends are so dumb 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@godhyo hey!!

 

**jihot**  @godhyo 

but I love them 

 

 

-

 

 

_**jihyo's birthday surprise party!!! (7)** _

jeongyeon: but at least jihyo will never know what we told tzuyu and chaeng by accident today

nayeon: thank god 

mina: did you guys forget that tzuyu texted her?

jeongyeon: fuck 

 

 

-

 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

NAYEON JEONGYEON WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!! [ _screenshot.png_ ] 

 

 

Bonus! For fellow Red Velvet fans

**yayri** @yerimmie 

@baechu is crazy, stay tf away from her 

 

**goddess irene** @baechu 

@yerimmie I don't know what you're talking about 

 

**ddeulgi** @kangseul 

@yerimmie @baechu what happened? 

 

**yayri** @yerimmie 

@kangseul @baechu SHE ACTUALLY FOUND ME AND SMACKED ME ON THE SHOULDER 

__

**lovely joy** @sooyoungp

@yerimmie @kangseul @baechu HAHAHA you deserved it, dumb dumb 

 

**yayri** @yerimmie 

how does she even have so many fanboys and fangirls 

 

**wendy** @seungwannie

@yerimmie they don't know the real unnie ^^' 

 

**ddeulgi** @kangseul 

@yerimmie bc joohyun unnie is so pretty!

 

**goddess irene** @baechu 

@seungwannie hush

 

**goddess irene** @baechu

@kangseul thanks bear you're cute too

 

**yayri** @yerimmie 

@kangseul ugh your gay ass is not helping 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guest star(s) Red Velvet!! Because I've seen some twicevelvet interaction and also because red velvet is the only other group I stan that has interactions with twice hahaha (but I only stan 4 groups in total so :'))
> 
> Tell me what you think about having them in the comments and if you'd like more cameos (of mostly rv) or just twice!


	7. i'm not as think as you drunk i am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all aboard the drunk train!!! (except for high school students and a very responsible penguin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you read the title? Hehehe it's a line from a song and I'm proud of it. 
> 
> Also, say bye to weekly updates because my exams are really soon so the next chapter will be 2 weeks from now and the same for the subsequent chapter (I have them written out already) then I'm going on hiatus for a month! 
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

_**jihyo's birthday surprise party!!! (8)** _

mina: are you guys ready?

mina: we're on our way up 

nayeon: snacks?

momo: check

nayeon: drinks? 

momo: check

nayeon: friends? 

sana: hiding and ready! 

jeongyeon: I'm surprised we managed to fit everyone in the apartment 

tzuyu: it's surprisingly spacious 

dahyun: ooooh THIS IS SO EXCITING 

dahyun: I love surprises!

mina: we reached our floor

chaeyoung: the anticipation is killing me 

dahyun: IKR

mina: reaching the door 

 

 

-

 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

this party is LITTTTTT!!!! [ _partyselfie.png_ ]

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

should I be concerned that jeongyeon unnie has been lying on the floor for the past 15 minutes? 

 

**moguri** @momoring

why is drubking so funnnm

 

**green tea is not green** @cutesana

LET'S PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG!! 

 

**no jam #1** @chaengchaeng 

jihyo unnie is having the time of her life, nayeon unnie is doing body shots off momo unnie and dahyun is screaming her head off 

 

**no jam #1** @chaengchaeng 

@chaengchaeng NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL A PARTY 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

she's not moving? 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

imagining the clean up is already a nightmare 

 

**green tea is not green** @cutesana

@myoui_mina time to drink your worries away mINA!! 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@cutesana nope I've already had a few drinks, meed to stay sober to chase everyone out once it's 2am 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

I just kicked her and there's no response.

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

oh wait, she made a sound. guess I can leave her alone now 

 

**moguri**  @momoring

DAHYUN IS RIGHT THIS PARTY IS LIT

 

**moguri**  @momoring

@momoring just like the toaster!

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@momoring the toaster's on fire?!

 

**moguri**  @momoring

@myoui_mina hell yeah it is

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@momoring put it out!!

 

**moguri**  @momoring

@myoui_mina nah man it's hot af 

 

**moguri** @momoring

@myoui_mina also kinda sexy since it's so hot 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@momoring @myoui_mina how dare you call it hot while I'm right here! are you cheating on me with that toaster?! 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@imnabongs @myoui_mina no way baby I only love you 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@momoring @imnabongs this is going to be a long night

 

 

-

 

 

** chewy **

chaeyoung: hey 

tzuyu: hi 

chaeyoung: the party is getting kinda crazy huh? 

tzuyu: yeah it is 

tzuyu: who knew jihyo unnie had so many friends that'd get rowdy after drinking 

tzuyu: all the people I know except you and mina unnie are drunk too 

chaeyoung: ikr

chaeyoung: also can't believe they won't let us drink

chaeyoung: we're legal! 

tzuyu: I snuck a beer out when mina unnie wasn't looking

tzuyu: want some? 

chaeyoung: nice! 

chaeyoung: where are you?

tzuyu: at the balcony  

tzuyu: wanted some peace and quiet 

chaeyoung: won't I make noise when I go find you? 

tzuyu: I don't mind it

tzuyu: I don't mind you

tzuyu: come here 

chaeyoung: :)

chaeyoung: on my way! 

 

 

-

 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina  

nayeon unnie just tried to fight the toaster with a rag

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@myoui_mina but somehow she put the fire out so bless her

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@myoui_mina pfft that's dumb, trying to fight it with a piece of cloth

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@myoui_mina SHE'S GOTTA GO STRAIGHT WITH HER FISTS AND GIVE IT A GOOD PUNCH

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@dubudahyun @myoui_mina she can't she's not straight

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@momoring @myoui_mina oh yeah 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@momoring @myoui_mina SHE'S GOTTA GO GAY WITH HER FISTS AND GIVE IT A GOOD PUNCH

 

**moguri** @momoring

@dubudahyun @myoui_mina NOW THAT'S A STRATEGY 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@momoring @dubudahyun maybe I should have another drink...

 

 

-

 

 

**BIRTHDAY GIRL** @godhyo

IT'S 12AM AND MY BIRTHDAY FOR REALS NOW WOOOOOO TONIGHT IS AMAZING

 

**green tea is not green** @cutesana

@godhyo HAPPY BIRTHDAY I LOVE U

 

**nahhhyeon**  @imnabongs 

@godhyo LET'S KEEP PARTYING ALL NIGHT LONG!!

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

WHY IS EVERYONE SPEAKING IN CAPS 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

OH NO ME TOO 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

IS TWITTER BROKEN???

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@dubudahyun no but all of your heads will be tomorrow morning when you feel your hangovers.

 

 

-

 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

the last guest is finally gone and the house is back to half of its original state

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@myoui_mina I can't believe you got a huge group of drunk people to help you clean up

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@chaengchaeng I'm not going to scrub out stains that I didn't make 

 

**BIRTHDAY GIRL** @godhyo 

mina's making me go to sleep now bc I told her I could see constellations on the ceiling

 

**BIRTHDAY GIRL** @godhyo 

@godhyo BUT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR THIS GREAT SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY I LOVE YOU ALL

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@godhyo LOVE YOU TOO -momo

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@godhyo I can't find my phone and nayeon passed out -momo

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@godhyo you're welcome and rest well unnie love you too 

 

 

-

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

it hurts 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

my head hurts so bad help me

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@cutesana me too and for some reason my leg too 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@cutesana it feels like someone kicked me in my thigh 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@yoojy @cutesana I don't even rmb shit from last night

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs

@yoojy @cutesana I rmb it being hella fun -momo 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@imnabongs @yoojy @cutesana still can't find your phone unnie??

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@chaengchaeng @yoojy @cutesana yup -momo 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

if anyone has seen momo's phone (has a large pink cover) please contact XX-XXXX-YYYY -momo 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@imnabongs momo that's your phone number 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@yoojy yeah? the person needs to contact me if they have my phone!! -momo

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@imnabongs you can't see me facepalming but I am

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

you know you had a crazy night when you wake up and it's 12pm, your head hurts and you don't remember much 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@godhyo did I throw up? I kinda remember doing that -momo 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@imnabongs yes you did momo 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina

@imnabongs btw drunk you promised me a meal at our fav beef place since I cleaned up your puke 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@myoui_mina I hate drunk me's promises :(  -momo

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @myoui_mina I love drunk momo she gave me $50 last night 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @myoui_mina I'M GONNA MAKE IT RAINNNNNN

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@yoojy @myoui_mina bish give it back I need to treat mina to lunch with that -momo

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@imnabongs @yoojy drunk you said dinner 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@myoui_mina @yoojy but dinner costs more!! -momo

 

**minari** @myoui_mina

@imnabongs @yoojy you promised 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs

@myoui_mina @yoojy ugh FUCK YOU DRUNK MOMO -momo

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@imnabongs @myoui_mina @yoojy would have if I didn't pass out immediately after getting home 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@imnabongs @myoui_mina GDI NAYEON

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@imnabongs @yoojy I'm not even mad that was smooth as heck 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

we took so many photos last night! [ _groupselfie.png+(9)]_

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

ooooh we have videos too!

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

hmm let's see

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

HAHAHAHA NAYEON UNNIE TRIED TO FIGHT A TOASTER HAHAHA 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@cutesana she did what?? SEND THE VIDEO 

 

_**think about it twice (9)** _

sana: oh? 

sana: this group is new 

jeongyeon: maybe we created it last night

jeongyeon: anyway send the video!!

_sana sent a video_

jeongyeon: BWAHAHAHAHA

jihyo: OH MY GOD 

nayeon: I can't breathe laughing too hard -momo

jihyo: HAHAHA THIS IS TOO FUNNY

dahyun: I just woke up 

dahyun: is that nayeon unnie? 

dahyun: AHAHAHAHA 

dahyun: "back tf off from what's mine" 

jeongyeon: I'M

jeongyeon: DYING

jeongyeon: THE SHIT SHE SAYS TO THE TOASTER 

nayeon: I 

nayeon: wtf

nayeon: how drunk was I 

mina: very 

nayeon: oh god 

 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

"So you think you're hot? Just cause you're burning? You think you can take my girl from me? Bring it b*tch!!!" -Im Nayeon, to a toaster on fire 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

@yoojy "You're gonna be toast by the time I'm done with you" 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@godhyo @yoojy "Are you mocking me? Just because you toast bread and I can't? F*ck you I can almost do 4 push ups!!" 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@dubudahyun @godhyo @yoojy who can't toast bread??

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

@dubudahyun @godhyo @yoojy shut up all of you please  

 

**no jam #1**  @yoojy

@imnabongs @dubudahyun @godhyo LMAO YOU YELLED "MOMO IS MINE! FINISHING MOVE!!!" AND SMACKED IT WITH A RAG 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@yoojy @imnabongs @dubudahyun @godhyo at least she put out the fire 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@imnabongs @dubudahyun @godhyo @yoojy momo unnie had to hold you back the entire time

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@ctzuyu @imnabongs @godhyo @yoojy I aspire to have such a beautiful relationship 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@dubudahyun @imnabongs @godhyo @yoojy yes, holding your drunk girlfriend back from fighting a toaster on fire because  your drunk self called it hot and sexy is SO R/S GOALS. 

 

 

-

 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

momo!! I found your phone! 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

it was in my handbag haha

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

if anyone is with momo and sees this tell her to come to my apartment!

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

it's been almost an hour

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

I'm tempted to snoop through her phone a little

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

we're bffs anyway so what does she have to hide from me right?

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

ok hehe here we go 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

OH MY GOD 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

MY EYES

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

MOMO WTF YOU'RE NASTY

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

WHY IS NAYEON UNNIE IN THAT YOUR HOME SCREEN WALLPAPER 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

I REGRET EVERYTHING 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! Yes I am aware drunk people can't type properly but let's just pretend this time okay?
> 
> As usual, leave comments down below if you have any thoughts/suggestions/questions! 
> 
> Btw I did reply to any questions in the last chapter so check the comments section of chapter 6 if you asked anything! Till next time!


	8. think about it twice (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it's been 2 weeks! Here's the next chapter, there's a dash of drama in this one I hope you don't mind!

 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

selling used and very slightly damaged toaster, if interested please contact penguin_president@moomail.com [ _takenin2016.png_ ]

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

@myoui_mina penguin president really? 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@myoui_mina LMAO are you five 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@yoojy @godhyo don't judge me I made it when I was ten ok

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@myoui_mina @yoojy hey we could use a toaster! 

 

**moguri** @momoring

@myoui_mina @yoojy why are you selling yours tho? 

 

**moguri** @momoring

@myoui_mina @yoojy oh wait  

 

**moguri** @momoring

@myoui_mina @yoojy nvm haha we'll just get a new one it's ok 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @myoui_mina sure you don't want it? you were really attracted to it the other night 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@yoojy @momoring @myoui_mina HAHAHA nice one unnie

 

**moguri @** momoring

@yoojy @myoui_mina STFU OKAY I don't want it 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@chaengchaeng @yoojy @myoui_mina I have a girlfriend she's the only one I'm attracted to 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @chaengchaeng @myoui_mina not what you said last time and how much did nayeon pay you to say that?

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@yoojy @chaengchaeng @myoui_mina she didn't give me cent!! but I guess you can't understand since you don't have a gf HMMM 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @chaengchaeng @myoui_mina OKAY THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@yoojy @chaengchaeng @myoui_mina I'M STATING FACTS 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @chaengchaeng @myoui_mina UNCALLED FOR FACTS 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

momo just came into the living room and yelled "AHHHHHH" at me and went back into her room 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@yoojy I couldn't think of a good counter and besides you yelled "AHHHHHH" back 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@momoring let's just call it even 

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@yoojy agreed

 

**moguri** @momoring

@yoojy btw what do you want for dinner?

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring we ate lunch 10 minutes ago

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@yoojy your point??

 

**minari** @myoui_mina

just another day at the jeongmo apartment 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

@momoring @yoojy what were you guys even fighting about?

 

 

-

 

 

**nahhhyeon** @imnabongs 

hmmm something isn't right

 

**moguri** @momoring 

@imnabongs ?? 

 

 

-

 

 

**_think about it twice (9)_ **

jihyo: we should change the group name 

jihyo: sounds like we're always planning to do smth dangerous 

_jeongyeon changed the group name to think about it once_

mina: this doesn't make it better tbh 

sana: isn't it more risky to think this way? 

jeongyeon: you try to come up with name! it's not easy

_sana changed it to think_

mina: this is a better mindset? I guess?

jeongyeon: but it sounds lame af 

sana: I TRIED

jeongyeon: CLEARLY NOT ENOUGH 

sana: STILL BETTER THAN YOURS 

nayeon: christ it's just a group name calm down

nayeon: and 

nayeon: I have a more pressing issue to bring up 

jihyo: what is it? 

nayeon: ahem 

nayeon: MYOUI MINA 

nayeon: HIRAI MOMO 

nayeon: EXPLAIN YOURSELVES 

mina: ? 

mina: I'm not sure I know what you're talking about unnie 

nayeon: OH PLEASE

nayeon: JUST FESS UP ALREADY 

nayeon: IT'S SO OBVIOUS 

momo: OKAY

momo: I DID IT

nayeon: AHA

momo: I ATE DAHYUN'S LAST CHOCOPIE 

nayeon: what

dahyun: SO IT WAS YOU

dahyun: HOW COULD YOU UNNIE 

dahyun: SUCH BETRAYAL *faints*

momo: IT WAS JUST SO TEMPTING 

momo: I COULDN'T RESIST 

chaeyoung: I can't believe you framed me for it! 

chaeyoung: dahyun didn't talk to me for 3 days!!! 

chaeyoung: which was hella childish just saying 

dahyun: NO ACT IS TOO CHILDISH FOR CHOCOPIES 

dahyun: MOMO UNNIE HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

dahyun: I TRUSTED YOU

momo: I KNOW 

momo: FORGIVE ME DAHYUN AH 

dahyun: sigh

dahyun: it will take me time 

momo: promise me you'll try? I know no apologies can suffice 

dahyun: I will

dahyun: for you my dear unnie

dahyun: *tears up*

momo: *cries*

jeongyeon: what channel does this drama air on 

jihyo: yes please tell me so I can avoid it

tzuyu: switch off the tv.

mina: eh I give it a 5.6/10 

sana: I like it!

nayeon: this 

nayeon: this was not what I was referring to 

momo: oh? then what is it?

nayeon: I was talking about

nayeon: YOUR MATCHING TWITTER NAMES 

jihyo: here we go 

nayeon: WHAT IS THIS HUH

nayeon: WE'VE NEVER EVEN HAD MATCHING ONES BEFORE MOMO

nayeon: AND MINA I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND 

mina: I am 

mina: our names aren't even matching? 

mina: moguri and minari are pretty different 

nayeon: no no they do match you don't understand 

momo: babe calm down 

nayeon: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO 

momo: it's not a big deal!

nayeon: go get that pair deal at your favourite cafe with mina then

nayeon: why don't you go watch that new animated show with her too? 

nayeon: and eat snacks from her apartment 

jihyo: she actually already does that

nayeon: great you guys have a headstart

nayeon: good bye

momo: nayeon please 

momo: oh my god 

mina: I

dahyun: what just happened

chaeyoung: did not see that coming  

tzuyu: well 

sana: I love this channel 

 

-

 

 

**nayeonnie♡**

momo: babe

momo: talk to me

momo: why are you so worked up about this?

_Read at 3:10pm_  

momo: I'll change it okay? 

momo: but we gotta talk about this

_Read at 3:15pm_

momo: nayeon 

_Read at 3:25pm_

-

 

 

_**think (9)** _

jeongyeon: the group name is even stupider now

sana: I tried! 

sana: why don't you try again then?

sana: bet you can't come up with anything better!

jeongyeon: fine

_jeongyeon changed the group name to t_

sana: really? 

tzuyu: t for tzuyu

tzuyu: I like it

jihyo: jeongyeon why 

jeongyeon: it's hard to think of smth good okay!!

_momo changed the group name to TT_

momo: nayeon is ignoring me :( 

tzuyu: I honestly don't understand why she's so upset 

tzuyu: it's just twitter names 

jihyo: maybe she's insecure? 

tzuyu: about?

dahyun: we're talking about nayeon unnie right? 

dahyun: Miss "I'm so beautiful the rest of the world is blessed to be in my presence" Im Nayeon 

chaeyoung: true that 

chaeyoung: once I thought nayeon unnie was on the phone with someone but she was just complimenting her own reflection 

tzuyu: someone dared her to make out with the most beautiful person in the room

tyuzu: and she stood up to get up a mirror 

jihyo: I don't think it's about her looks 

jeongyeon: yeah

jeongyeon: it's probably momo

momo: HEY

momo: I've been a great girlfriend ok

momo: really

momo: you can ask any of my exes 

chaeyoung: you've dated other people?

momo: come on

momo: with a face like this, my awesome personality and sick dance moves 

mina: you've been around nayeon unnie too much

momo: the girls 

momo: and guys too

momo: love me 

 

jeongyeon: maybe it's good that nayeon is ignoring you 

jeongyeon: she'll rub off on you less 

momo: so I'm not sure what happened

sana: wait

sana: ask any of your exes? 

momo: yeah 

momo: they'll agree I was a good gf 

sana: your

sana: exes 

momo: yes sana jeez

sana: everyone stop for a moment and think 

tzuyu: never thought sana unnie would ask us to think. 

sana: hush

sana: think time

 

 

dahyun: it's been 5 minutes are we still thinking? 

dahyun: bc I got NOTHING 

chaeyoung: me too 

jihyo: oh 

jihyo: I remember now 

jeongyeon: YO

jeongyeon: I totally forgot about that 

 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

tfw you're completely out of the loop 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng

@dubudahyun I feel you man 

 

 

tzuyu: explanation

tzuyu: now. 

sana: momo's dated other people right? 

chaeyoung: yeah??

tzuyu: yes you mentioned that she had exes like 2039148357 times already get to the point

sana: okay so 

sana: wanna guess who's she's dated?

chaeyoung: you?

momo: ew no 

sana: nope

sana: wait why ew 

sana: I'm cute! 

sana: and date-able! 

momo: yeah you are but

momo: idk 

jeongyeon: hold up 

jeongyeon: in our first year

jeongyeon: you guys made out at a party once 

jeongyeon: actually more than once at more than one party 

momo: we did? 

momo: I guess it's not ew to drunk momo

dahyun: I love that drunk momo unnie is another person 

sana: it's okay you're not my type

 

**bff**

momo: but someone else sure is ;)

 

sana: when it comes to dating anyway 

sana: okay back to the point

tzuyu: finally. 

sana: it's not me 

sana: but it is someone else HERE

dahyun: whoa

dahyun: WHAT 

chaeyoung: YOOOO seriously? 

chaeyoung: who? 

chaeyoung: hurry tell us!! 

dahyun: WHAT 

momo: I really don't get where you're going with this sana

dahyun: WHAT

chaeyoung: tell us! 

tzuyu: I demand it 

momo: but okay

momo: mina and I dated back in high school

chaeyoung: . 

tzuyu: oh I did not see that coming 

jihyo: it's okay I forgot about it too

momo: it's not like we'll bring it up for no reason 

 

 

dahyun: WHAT 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it'll be continued in the next chapter! I used to ship mimo more than I shipped namo HAHAH that was my inspiration for all of this and I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	9. think about it twice (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egg-cellent solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with part 2! I hope you guys will Likey it lots hehe that was a bad pun but I'm really loving the whole vibe and style of this comeback! 
> 
> How's Likey for you guys? I personally LOVE IT and the b-sides are great too! Stream Likey guys and support TWICE the best you can!

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng

when you get whiplash from finding out something 

 

**DUBhyun**   @dubudahyun

WHAT 

__

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@dubudahyun what what what what what what what I'm gonna pop some tags only got twenty dollars in my pockettttt

__

__

_**TT (9)** _

momo: it's been 5 minutes is anyone gonna say anything 

momo: gdi

momo: did the chat break 

dahyun: inhale 

dahyun: WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT 

dahyun: I didn't know that!

chaeyoung: now that I think about it 

chaeyoung: maybe mina unnie mentioned it before 

momo: it was quite a while ago after all

chaeyoung: but aren't you guys like best friends

chaeyoung: along with sana unnie 

chaeyoung: you guys form the

chaeyoung: gay line?

jeongyeon: HAHAHAHAHAHA

mina: j line 

momo: same thing tbh

mina: it isn't!

jeongyeon: IT'S FUNNY BC IT'S TRUE

jihyo: it does sound the same

sana: well

sana: she's not wrong!

mina: momo just changed our group name to gay line 

mina: thanks chae 

chaeyoung: welcome unnie 

dahyun: are we not gonna talk about how mina unnie and momo unnie dated

dahyun: because I have

dahyun: questions

momo: eh it was a long time ago 

momo: what do you wanna know? 

dahyun: uh

dahyun: EVERYTHING DUH 

dahyun: LIKE WHAT HAPPENED HOW WHY WHAT 

tzuyu: I'm curious too tbh 

momo: well we've known each other since we were kids you guys know that 

momo: and puberty passed 

momo: mina got cute I was cute

momo: we were cute together for about a year

dahyun: A YEAR

jihyo: I didn't know this too 

jihyo: a year is long 

tzuyu: why did you guys end then? 

mina: a year was long

momo: but the spark kinda faded 

mina: we just did friend things with each other towards the end

mina: so when momo graduated and I still had a year left we just decided to stop and stay friends  

momo: it was mutual 

mina: mm hmm 

sana: now that it's been more than 3 years I can finally say

sana: you two were gross

momo: no we weren't 

momo: we were cute!

sana: I almost had to bleach my eyes thrice in a week once

momo: oh right

momo: whoops

mina: locks are easy to forget? 

mina: anyway we were teenagers

momo: ah the wonders of sexual discovery 

jihyo: okay 

jihyo: let's stop here now 

jihyo: keep it pg 

tzuyu: unnie we're old enough

jihyo: shhh my sweet child 

jeongyeon: hate to break it to you 

jeongeyon: but your child is the devil 

jihyo: shut your mouth she's just prone to burning people

dahyun: burning?

dahyun: SHE ROASTS THEM ALIVE 

tzuyu: that's the fun of it 

 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

I am friends with a savage(s) 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@dubudahyun aww thanks 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

I I wasn't trying to compliment- 

 

 

 

sana: so anyway 

sana: my guess is that nayeon unnie is jealous

momo: but we broke up ages ago! 

momo: sighs

momo: nayeon I know you're reading this 

momo: you leave me no choice

momo: I'M GOING TO YOUR APARTMENT RIGHT NOW 

nayeon: leaving it right now 

momo: TOO LATE I'M AT THE LIFT 

momo: I KNEW YOU WOULD TRY TO LEAVE AFTER I SAID THAT

tzuyu: wow since when does momo unnie think ahead 

momo: I have a brain fyi  

mina: could have fooled me 

jihyo: how did you two start dating?? 

momo: good question

mina: hormones 

dahyun: idk what's worse 

dahyun: that momo unnie can't reply or that mina unnie says a 1 year relationship was built on just hormones 

momo: AHA GOT YOU 

jeongyeon: are you texting as you hold nayeon??

momo: yes

momo: gotta give you guys updates 

momo: FUCK SHE SLIPPED AWAY 

momo: SHE STOLE MY EXTRA KEY

momo: gdi now how am I supposed to enter her apartment 

dahyun: break the door!!

chaeyoung: I like your thinking dahyun!

tzuyu: battering ram. 

jeongyeon: why are children these days so scary 

sana: internet? 

jihyo: yes the internet has that video of you, jy and momo trashing someone's car with eggs 

jihyo: and you wonder why our juniors are like this?

sana: no one told them to watch it!

jihyo: IT WAS UPLOADED ON YOUR ACCOUNT 

sana: they could have clicked away? 

chaeyoung: no way in hell

chaeyoung: that was so entertaining 

chaeyoung: and the egg puns oh my god

dahyun: "Bet you weren't eggspecting this!" 

dahyun: "Guess your day just got rotten" 

dahyun: "Hope you like your car scrambled!" 

dahyun: a true masterpiece that video 

tzuyu: I never asked before but whose car was that? 

jihyo: idk actually

sana: hmm I'm not sure too 

dahyun: so you willingly egged someone's car without knowing? 

sana: jeongyeon said it was okay!! 

dahyun: I love sana unnie 

jeongyeon: it's my sister's car 

jeongyeon: wanted to prank her hehehe

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

I just choked 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@cutesana I wonder why hmm 

 

 

-

 

 

**nayeonnie♡**

momo: baby

momo: talk to me please

_Read at 5:45pm_

momo: okay fine

momo: don't talk

momo: but listen to me

momo: actually not listen but read

momo: read me sounds weird though 

momo: anyway you get my point 

momo: I love you 

momo: I love mina too but in the most platonic way 

momo: those other feelings are gone 

momo: I only feel that with you now 

nayeon: you dated her for a year 

nayeon: we've only been dating for 7 months

momo: yeah and the spark died like 6 months in 

momo: right now 

momo: and hopefully for a long time 

momo: you're the only one I want nayeon 

momo: no one else 

momo: I love you

momo: (emphasis on the you) 

nayeon: idiot 

nayeon: I love you too 

nayeon: I'm sorry I was so insecure about this 

momo: it is very unlike you 

nayeon: but ugh you and mina have such history with each other and Idk I guess I got jealous 

nayeon: plus my period is coming so pms too 

momo: it's okay baby

momo: jealousy is natural but next time please just talk to me about it okay? 

nayeon: definitely 

momo: also

momo: why are you looking at the past? 

momo: when all I can see is my future with you 

nayeon: aw

nayeon: you sap 

nayeon: come here <3

momo: hehe <3

 

 

-

 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

my sister just broke into my apartment, threw an egg at me and left 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@yoojy karma 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@yoojy look at the sunny side of things! 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

@chaengchaeng @yoojy and it begins 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@chaengchaeng @yoojy don't be chicken and throw one back!

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@dubudahyun @chaengchaeng she already left but I'm hatching another plan 

 

**green tea is not green** @cutesana

@yoojy @dubudahyun @chaengchaeng ooh I can help out again, let's take the whisk and do it! 

 

**no jam #1** @chaengchaeng 

@cutesana @yoojy @dubudahyun hey don't eggs-clude me!! 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

 

someone stop them 

 **minari** @myoui_mina 

@godhyo there's no eggscape jihyo

 **jihot** @godhyo 

@myoui_mina NOT YOU TOO 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@chaengchaeng @cutesana @yoojy @dubudahyun these are all terrible yolks 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina

@ctzuyu @chaengchaeng @cutesana @yoojy that's so overused but omeletting it slide 

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

why are all your puns so rotten?

 

 

-

 

 

_**TT (9)** _

sana: momo nayeon unnie are you two okay? 

jeongyeon: it's been more than 20 minutes 

jeongyeon: do you think they made up 

sana: neither of them are replying :( 

jihyo: don't worry 

jihyo: they're probably talking it out like adults 

 

 

-

 

 

**nayeon's** @momoring 

guess who has matching twitter names now? @imnabongs

 

**momo's** @imnabongs 

@momoring <3 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@momoring @imnabongs glad to see you guys are okay now! 

 

**momo's** @imnabongs 

@chaengchaeng @momoring thanks shortie :) 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@imnabongs @momoring I take it back you don't deserve it 

 

**momo's** @imnabongs 

@myoui_mina also mina I'm sorry for yelling 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@imnabongs it's okay besides it was via a chat so it wasn't really yelling 

 

**minari** @myoui_mina

@imnabongs and I understand that you got jealous, it happens 

 

**momo's** @imnabongs 

@myoui_mina thanks mina <3

 

**jihot** @godhyo 

@cutesana see? I told you they talked it out like adults 

 

**nayeon's** @momoring 

also WEW make up sex is the best sex amirite??

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring I'VE BEEN BLINDED

 

**minari** @myoui_mina 

@momoring another thing I could have gone my whole life without reading 

 

**momo's** @imnabongs 

@momoring TMI BABE though I agree hehe

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

I'm going to block people again. 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@momoring UNNIE WHY I was having a normal day

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

time to go to church 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@dubudahyun take them with you they need cleasing 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@ctzuyu it's too late for them tzuyu

 

**jihot** @godhyo

sighs

 

**jihot** @godhyo

forget I said anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like(y)d it! I'm going on a one month hiatus because of exams so see you guys on 1st dec onwards HAHA  
> Drop any comments if you've got any feedback/suggestions!


	10. bloop bloop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I know it's been a long time since the last update but I was having a hard time writing bc I felt like it wasn't funny enough and I also wanted to give those whom are mourning some time. I swear I started writing this before Twice TV 6 aired! Anyway, I hope this chapter makes you guys smile!

**homomo** @momoring **  
**

I want to see fish!

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun **  
**

@momoring OH ME TOO

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng

@dubudahyun @momoring the aquarium is having a special performance event soon! let's go tgt!

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@chaengchaeng @dubudahyun @momoring oooh I wanna go too!! invite me too!!!

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

the aquarium sounds fun.

 

**mom** @godhyo

the aquarium was really pretty the last time I was there, would be nice to go again!!

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

if everyone is going I'll go too!

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

I wanna see all the cute fishies!

 

**minari** @myoui_mina

PENGUINS!!!!

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

I've never seen mina this loud on text before

 

**mom** @godhyo

okay so it's settled let's go to the aquarium!

 

-

 

**homomo** @momoring

*eat

 

**homomo** @momoring

I want to eat fish! was what I meant but

 

**homomo** @momoring

the aquarium sounds fun too!

 

**homomo** @momoring

can't wait

 

**homomo** @momoring

I still want some fish though gdi

 

-

 

**mom** @godhyo

look at all the colours! _[tankoffish.png]_

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

momo just asked which of these could we eat wtf

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@yoojy that's disturbing some of these fishes are endangered!

 

**momo wants fish** @momoring

@ctzuyu @yoojy you can't blame me! I still haven't satisfied my fish craving!!

 

**mom** @godhyo

@momoring @ctzuyu @yoojy we can go to the fish and chips place for lunch okay? now focus on the fish not your phones!

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

@godhyo @momoring @ctzuyu @yoojy wait they have a seafood restaurant at an aquarium??

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@imnabongs @godhyo @momoring @yoojy that is kinda messed up when you think about it.

 

**momo really wants fish** @momoring

@ctzuyu @imnabongs @godhyo @yoojy WHO CARES EAT FISH

 

-

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

check out these cool jellies!  _[selfiewithjellyfish.png]_

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@cutesana where is that I wanna see!!

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@dubudahyun past the the big observatory, up the stairs!

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@cutesana omw!!

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

has anyone seen chaeyoung?

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@ctzuyu she isn't at the seahorse exhibit that's for sure

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

:/

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng

@ctzuyu I'm at the observatory area

 

**chaengie**

tzuyu: what are you still doing there?

tzuyu: the rest of us are near the exit that leads to the fresh water zone

chaeyoung: the whole area is really pretty and I got inspired!

chaeyoung: so I sat down to sketch

tzuyu: seriously?

chaeyoung: never question an artist tzuyu

chaeyoung: never

tzuyu: sighs

tzuyu: fine

chaeyoung: :)

tzuyu: which part of the observatory are you at?

chaeyoung: huh? why do you want to know that hahaha

tzuyu: so I can go find you?

chaeyoung: oh

chaeyoung: uh

tzuyu: and we can meet up with the rest when you're done

chaeyoung: uhm

chaeyoung: the lower level

chaeyoung: second seating area

tzuyu: okay, I'll be there soon.

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

aren't you jelly you don't look as cool as us? @cutesana _[saidawithjellies.png]_

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@dubudahyun we look great! send me the pics please!!

 

**mom** @godhyo

@dubudahyun @cutesana the two of you look really cute!

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

@dubudahyun @cutesana if you guys wanted a pic with a pretty background you should have asked me to stand there

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@imnabongs @dubudahyun @cutesana *ugly background

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

@yoojy @dubudahyun @cutesana shut tf up

 

**momo really wants fish** @momoring

@dubudahyun @cutesana yeah the two of you look really cute ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@momoring @cutesana ?

 

**momo really wants fish** @momoring

@dubudahyun @cutesana whoops I meant *(o^▽^o)

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @cutesana @dubudahyun since when do you use kaomojis??

 

**Get absolutely nothing @ jeongmo apartment (6)**

momo: since sana sent me

momo: shut up please

momo: omg

momo: cover up that stupid face pls!!

momo: and the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) face too

jeongyeon: oooo burn

nayeon: savage sana

nayeon: I like it

momo: babeee

momo: she's talking about my face come on

nayeon: relax

nayeon: I like your stupid face

momo: aww

jeongyeon: gross

momo: you're just jealous

jihyo: guys stop texting and keep walking!

jihyo: we're going to lose mina

jihyo: she dashed off after seeing the sign for penguins

 

**mom** @godhyo

has anyone seen this girl?? _[minari.png]_ last seen running towards the penguin exhibit with a crazed look in her eyes

 

 

-

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

mina just had me help her take over a hundred photos with each penguin

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

every. single. penguin. A HUNDRED PHOTOS.

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

@yoojy hold up who tf has space for that on their phone?

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

I've known mina for years and I've never seen her this happy??

 

**momo still wants fish** @momoring

I gave her a bouquet of roses and surprised her with a date to her favourite restaurant when we were dating and she never smiled this big!!

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@cutesana @momoring ikr she's met puppies but she was barely excited! outrageous.

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng

I managed to finish my sketch of mina and penguins bc she's been in the same position staring at them for 10 mins

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng

they're also staring back at her it's actually kinda cool

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

we've been here for 40 minutes

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

what day is it

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@dubudahyun what month is it

 

**momo still wants fish** @momoring

@cutesana @dubudahyun what year is it

 

**mom** @godhyo

you guys are so dramatic

 

**mom** @godhyo

mina's happy just let her be for a while

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@godhyo she just asked to stay for another hour

 

**mom** @godhyo

@yoojy oh

 

**mom** @godhyo

OKAY HERE'S HOW IT'S GOING DOWN: SANA YOU DISTRACT HER, MOMO GRAB HER ARMS, JEONGYEON HER TORSO AND I'LL GET HER LEGS NAYEON COVER HER EYES

 

**mom** @godhyo

COMMENCE OPERATION M.I.N.A. (Mina In Need of An intervention) NOW GO GO GO

 

-

 

**mom** @godhyo

apparently telling her that we're hungry and bored was enough but

 

**mom** @godhyo

I stand by my decision

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@godhyo we ran from security.

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng

@ctzuyu @godhyo it was fun!

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@godhyo they thought we were kidnapping her.

 

**mom** @godhyo

@ctzuyu I stand by it

 

-

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

we're finally at a restaurant YASSSS

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

hmm what to order? there's lots of options

 

**mom** @godhyo

@yoojy you could order a main and a side if you want to try more

 

**momo REALLY wants fish** @momoring

I think I'm gonna get the fish and chips

 

**momo REALLY wants fish** @momoring

and the salmon platter 

 

**momo REALLY wants fish** @momoring

and the grilled snapper 

 

**momo REALLY wants fish** @momoring

and the baked dory rice

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@momoring are you sure you can finish that? 

 

**momo REALLY wants fish** @momoring

@cutesana read my username 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana

@momoring ohhhhhhh okie then! 

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

@momoring momo you can't order 4 mains

 

**momo REALLY wants fish** @momoring

@imnabongs say it to my face babe

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

@momoring kay 

 

**momo REALLY wants fish** @momoring

so you just did but

 

**momo REALLY wants fish** @momoring

I DON'T CARE ANYWAY

 

**momo REALLY wants fish** @momoring

I WANT FISH 

 

-

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

sana just asked the waiter if there is a live fish option

 

**PENGUINS** @myoui_mina 

@yoojy what did she say? I'm at the other end of the table I can't hear 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@myoui_mina she wanted to know if she could catch a fish from the aquarium and have them cook it 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

that waiter looks very confused and mildly frightened 

 

**PENGUINS** @myoui_mina 

@yoojy . you're kidding 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@myoui_mina I wish I was 

 

-

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

I'm starving 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@chaengchaeng ME TOO when will the food arrive 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

I see plates coming!! the waiter is holding a tray full of food! 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

@chaengchaeng :D 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

finally! 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

I can't wait to dig in, it looks so good!!

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

goodbye hunger!!!

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

aaand it's all momo unnie's food.

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

all four plates are hers. 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

@chaengchaeng D: 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun 

WE WILL NEVER EAT 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

she's not even waiting for anyone 

 

**green tea is not green** @cutesana

I might cry from hunger 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu

@cutesana that is not possible. 

 

**DUBhyun** @dubudahyun

I might die from hunger 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@dubudahyun that is very possible. 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

I might cry while dying from hunger 

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@chaengchaeng that is... just sad.

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@ctzuyu :( 

 

-

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

my girlfriend. _[momowithfouremptyplates.png]_

**yayri** @yerimmie 

@imnabongs she looks like she's in pain 

 

**momo loves fish** @momoring 

@yerimmie @imnabongs I'm just very full 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy

@momoring @yerimmie @imnabongs of pain 

 

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

Tbh I'm amazed she ate all of that 

 

**mom** @godhyo 

@chaengchaeng me too 

 

**momo loves fish** @momoring

@chaengchaeng @godhyo look @imnabongs are you proud of me? 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@momoring @imnabongs @chaengchaeng @godhyo I think her answer has two letters 

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

@momoring @chaengchaeng @godhyo uhhh I'm not disappointed in you? 

 

**momo loves fish** @momoring 

@imnabongs @chaengchaeng @godhyo that's good enough!

 

- 

 

**green tea is green** @cutesana 

pictures from today with my lovely friends!!  _[saidaselfie.png + 9 more]_

**no jam #2** @chaengchaeng 

@cutesana today was fun! 

 

**momo loves fish** @momoring

@cutesana send me the other pics we took tgt!

 

**tzuyes** @ctzuyu 

@momoring @cutesana me too. 

 

**green tea is green**  @cutesana

@ctzuyu @momoring okay!! 

 

**PENGUINS** @myoui_mina 

pictures I took today with my friends!  _[penguin.png + 100 more]_

**mom** @godhyo 

@myoui_mina those are all pictures with penguins and just penguins?

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@myoui_mina we took pictures tgt where are they?? 

 

**PENGUINS** @myoui_mina 

@yoojy I'll pm you 

 

**no jam #1** @yoojy 

@myoui_mina so you're not going to post them? 

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

@myoui_mina does twitter even allow more than 10 pictures to be uploaded at once? 

 

**mom** @godhyo 

@imnabongs @myoui_mina I don't think so

 

**world's most beautiful** @imnabongs

@godhyo @myoui_mina so how did she even?? 

 

**mom** @godhyo 

@imnabongs @myoui_mina I don't know!

 

**PENGUINS** @myoui_mina 

I love penguins :) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I planned for the next chapter to be Christmas themed I hope you guys don't mind me being v late for it! As usual leave your ideas/suggestions or stuff you'd like to see in the comments below! Hope you guys liked this chapter and see you in the next one!


End file.
